


Time in a Bottle

by Stormashke



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormashke/pseuds/Stormashke
Summary: Andy and Miranda argue over time.  Who has it right?





	Time in a Bottle

Time in a bottle

“That’s it Miranda, I don’t know what more you want from me.”  Andy spoke quietly, all of her anger coalescing into dread.  This was it.  It had been two years and this same argument just kept cropping up.  And what it boiled down to was that Miranda didn’t trust her.  Not what she said.  Not what she did.

How long could she put up with that?  Her partner, her lover, her friend and still Miranda just wouldn’t let this one issue go.  It always started with teasing but usually the teasing was sarcastic and always turned harsh later.  “I’m going out because I really don’t want to say any more right now because you know what?  I really don’t want to hurt you.  I love you.  So I’m going out and while I’m gone you need to decide.”

Andy grabbed her  jacket and strode to the front door of the townhouse aware of the two teenagers watching her from the second floor landing.  She blew both girls kisses.

“What should I be deciding, Andrea?” Miranda’s voice was deadly quiet but shaking.  She hadn’t moved from the doorway to the kitchen.  She was just standing there watching as Andy got ready to leave.

Straightening her shoulders but without looking back Andy said, “Whether you can get over it.  I hope you can because I love you. I love our life and I think what we have is probably the greatest thing that could happen for both of us.  But I just can’t be the only one who believes that anymore.”  Looking back, she saw that Miranda was gripping the door frame tightly, “It’s just a number, Miranda.  The only person it matters to is you!”

With that, she opened the door and left.

____

At thirteen, the girls hadn’t wanted to be tucked into bed in quite some time.  That changed the moment they watched Andy leave.  It had been two hours and Andy still hadn’t come back.  Both of the girls were upset with Miranda.  Neither of them blamed her outright but their stony teenage silence told the real story even though they wanted Miranda near.  They also wanted her to know she wasn’t off the proverbial hook.

She had tucked both girls in with promises.  Of course Andrea would come back.  They had heard her say she loved them, correct?  So why in the world wouldn’t she come back?

Now, sitting alone in her study, Miranda wondered if she had just told her first conscious lie to her children.  She knew why Andrea would not come back.  She was tired of the fighting and the doubt and the fear.  Miranda remembered the first time it had come up as an obstacle between them.  They were sitting, enjoying a rare moment at home when a television commercial started it all.

Grinning at the screen Andrea had said, “Wow! I haven’t heard this song forever.” Turning to Miranda she added, “My mom and dad would always play this.  I think it was their Prom song or something.”

Miranda pursed her lips, “This song was a hit the year I turned 21.  Well before you were born, I’d imagine.”

Unaware of the dangerous currents ahead Andrea laughed, “I doubt you’d listen to the songs that were hits when I turned 21!”

Miranda had risen and marched resolutely into the kitchen with Andrea following as she realized, belatedly, that something was really bothering the older woman.

“What is it, Miranda?” Andy asked, sitting across from Miranda at the breakfast bar. 

Miranda busied herself opening a bottle of wine and avoiding Andrea’s eyes.

“I can’t help if you won’t talk to me.”  Andrea blew out a breath, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Setting the corkscrew down, Miranda turned to Andrea, “There is no help for it.  I will always be older than you.  I will always remember things that are just _history_ to you.  And if you stay, I’ll end up robbing you of your youth.”

Andrea’s eyes widened, “Miranda, you’re being silly!  You aren’t taking anything from me!  I love you and the girls.  There isn't anywhere else I would rather be than here with you.  It’s just a stupid commercial! Hell, give it two years and I’ll be hearing music from when I was in high school playing in elevators!" Andy reached out to cover Miranda's hand with her own insisting,  "It doesn’t mean anything.”

Andrea had been so sincere, so emphatic that Miranda had allowed herself to be comforted and she had dropped the argument.

The problem was over the next two years it never stayed buried for long.  Coming up often, each time Andrea patiently and resolutely shot down each of Miranda’s rationalizations as to how Miranda was some type of deranged person for being with Andrea in the first place.

She was a marvel.  Patient, loving, amusing and kind.

But now, it appeared her patience was at an end.  The question really was; could Miranda let it go?  Could she let go of the guilt she felt when she realized it was a Saturday night and Andrea had turned down an evening with her friends to stay home and watch television or read quietly in the study?

Could she let go of that inner voice that said she was not being fair to the younger woman by not allowing her to have someone who would be able to share in her energy?  Sometimes, Miranda felt like a vampire sucking the younger woman’s vitality.  It was true.  Being with Andrea was exhilarating. 

Thrilling even.

The relationship was so much more than anything Miranda had with either of her two ex-husbands.  That was also terrifying.  Neither of her marriages evoked this kind of range of feeling in her.  The fact that it was a woman was not bothersome, the fact that the woman was 25 years younger than her?  Well, that was the sticking point.

It seemed Andrea was finally tired of defending their relationship and reassuring Miranda.  So the question really was could Miranda let go of how she felt?

She just didn’t know.  She would have to wait until her Andrea came home so they could work it out.  And then she would know.

She couldn't help but wonder where the brunette was now?

__

 

Andy walked through the city, barely paying attention to the hustle of the night life around her. Normally, it was an adventure to her.  The people, awake at all hours, rushing through the streets, the lights that never truly went dark.  All of it.  She loved the city.  But tonight, she stared straight ahead as she walked.

Andy couldn’t believe Miranda was still hung up on their ages.  Sure, she could understand it could be a little jarring but Miranda had never cared what anyone else thought before now.  So what was the problem?

It wasn’t like Andy went out of her way to make Miranda feel old or anything.  If anything it was the total opposite.  The woman had more stamina at 52 than Nate had when they were 18!  After a night spent with Miranda it was always Andy who needed time to recover her strength. 

No matter how late it was, Andy would wake up and Miranda would already be awake, either working on the Book, or occasionally waiting for Andy to wake for another round.  Late night events were followed by early mornings and still Miranda always looked amazing!

Her skin was perfect porcelain and her body toned and lithe thanks to her personal trainer.  She was younger than most 30 year olds that Andy knew.   So what was it about Andy that made Miranda so self- conscious?  Was she just afraid that Andy would leave as the Editor got older, that she would become bored or something?

Groaning as the realization hit, Andy came to a stop in the middle of the street, ignoring the shouts of outraged pedestrians and people flipping her off as she dared to interrupt their evening by stopping her forward momentum.

"Oh yes, she fucking would." Andrea thought to herself.

Andy remembered one of their most recent arguments.  Lily had called on a Friday night.

“Hey girl, Doug and I are meeting over at _Flash!_   Come on and meet up.  It’s been forever!”

Andy looked to where Miranda was sitting, glass of wine in hand, feet drawn up under her with her hand on her chin waiting for Andy to return to her side.

She bit her lip and turned away, lowering her voice, “Not tonight Lils, Miranda came home early.  We haven’t really seen each other this week.”

“Oh, so you and the Ice Queen haven’t seen each other all week?” Lily’s voice was mocking, “Well, I haven’t seen my best friend in two months!”

Biting her lip she glanced back and saw Miranda watching her, still as a statue, “Lils, not tonight ok?  Soon, though I promise. And don't call her that!” she hissed.

She had hung up and gone back to Miranda. When she had tried to settle beside the other woman, Miranda had been stiff and unyielding.

“You do not need to avoid your friends on my account.  It’s not as if we don’t live together.  I will see you when you arrive back home.” 

Miranda’s voice had been soft and neutral.  It was a voice Andy hated. At Runway, it had heralded doom for anyone on the receiving end. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Miranda.  A night in with you is more important than a night out drinking.  I like our nights in together."  Andy laid her hand on Miranda’s arm, feeling the tense muscles as the older woman pulled away from her touch.

“Andrea, you mustn’t feel obligated.  You’re young and friends are important.” Miranda had stated in a no-nonsense tone.

They never did make it back to the movie as it had degenerated into an argument once more as Miranda tried to push Andy away. Andy had pushed back just as stubbornly.  But now, Andy wondered if perhaps Miranda hadn’t been pushing her away so much as trying to give her some independence. 

It was true that Miranda usually called the shots.  Oh not like Andy didn’t have her say.  She did but usually just by virtue of being the more experienced of the pair Miranda tended to have the final say.  But if there was something she was insistent about Miranda usually bent and at least heard her out. And to be honest, Andy wanted there to be as little friction as possible with the Fashion Maven.  She wanted Miranda to _want_ to be around her.

For her part, she spent her free time with Miranda and the girls because that was where she wanted to be.  With her family.  But maybe she had been overdoing it a little?  It had be awhile since she had seen Doug or Lily. Or even Em or Nigel in a social setting.

Had she misunderstood?  Maybe Miranda hadn't been trying to push her away?  But perhaps she'd been trying to make sure Andy still had her life, her friends and the things that she enjoyed outside of her relationship with the older woman.

Sighing, she resumed walking.  It didn't change the fact that when you came down to it Miranda _did_ have an issue with their ages. 

And if she wanted to keep Miranda , they had to find a way to deal with it together.

___

Miranda sat quietly working on the Book. She had been hoping for a distraction but all it did was serve to remind her that her Andrea was still not home. She had tried calling the brunette's cell phone only to hear it ringing from the kitchen. 

Her mind kept replaying the events of the last two years and how many times they had gone over the same ground.  Yes, it was true that Miranda wanted Andrea to stay with her.  But she remembered herself in her 20s.  She had had her share of older lovers and had always ended up feeling stifled by them.

She had been young, creative and driven.  Miranda had not lied when she told Andrea in Paris, that she saw herself in the young woman.  And perhaps, it was that very insight that frightened her most of all.

Which would mean, that Miranda was mostly afraid of something she couldn't change.  So how did one go about fixing something they couldn't change?   She paged through the Book, idly making corrections when she came to the section on page 26.

The layout had been a streak of genius by Nigel.  A Steampunk backdrop with models in modernized Victorian era gowns.  The new designer she had fostered, A'lin, was going to be quite popular if she had anything to say about it. 

But something was wrong with the layout.  The dramatic bronzes and metallics of the background were actually clashing with the rich deep tones of the Couture.  Eyes rolling and sighing internally she slashed her red pen across the backdrop. 

It was too bad really, the backdrop had been brilliant.  But perhaps the Art Department could save it by muting the tones a bit?  Marking the post-it note with her decision she scrapped the page.

Sometimes, even if an idea was brilliant, you just had to scrap it if it wasn't working. The structure was sound but it just needed some final tweaking. 

Leaning back in her chair, tapping her pen against her lips, she wondered if that was the answer?  Perhaps, she and Andrea just needed some tweaking as well?

Her internal musings were cut off by the sound of the front door closing.  Rising, she placed the book on the table and made her way into the foyer.

"You've returned," Miranda said watching as the brunette hung up her coat and turned to her with a sincere smile. That beautiful smile more than anything surprised Miranda.

Three quick steps brought Andy directly into Miranda's space, "Hi honey, I'm home." Andy said before kissing Miranda breathless. 

It only took the older woman a moment before she relaxed against Andrea accepting the embrace.  When they parted it was Andy who spoke first.

"I'm sorry I left.  I shouldn't have just walked out but I needed to clear my head.  I meant what I said about not wanting to hurt you anymore." Andy rested her forehead against Miranda's, "But we need to talk.  We can't keep doing this to each other.  It's exhausting."

Miranda relieved that Andrea had indeed returned to her, nodded, "Would you like some wine?  Do you want to talk in the sitting room or-?"

Andy smiled, "It's chilly out.  How about I make some of that tea you like and we talk in the kitchen?"

Andy led Miranda by the hand into the kitchen.  As she set about the familiar motions of making tea she spoke, "I was out walking around and thinking about everything when I realized a few things.  I'd like you to hear me out before you say anything.  Can you do that?"

Miranda pursed her lips.  Patience had never been her strong suit, "I will do my best." she finally answered.

Andy's eyes shone as a slow grin lit up her face, "Thank you.  When I was walking, I realized that all the times I've thought you've been pushing me away has really been you telling me how much you love me.  You don't want me to miss out on my friends or things I could experience.  I love you for that, Miranda."  Andy said, setting her lover's favorite mug in front of her.  "But I also realized that maybe you don't quite understand how important you and the girls are to me.  When I'm with you..all of you?  That's exactly where I want to be."  Andy smirked, as Miranda opened her mouth only to shut it with a snap, as she remembered her promise, "But I'm also realizing that maybe I've come across as clingy.  The last thing I want to do is suffocate you Miranda.  I want to be that good thing in your life that makes you want to keep coming back."

Miranda opened her mouth again only to look towards Andrea for permission.  As the brunette nodded, Miranda explained, "Darling, you aren't "clingy."  I love that you want to be with me and the girls.  I just do not want you to believe that every free moment you have needs to be spent with me.  It's ok and really rather healthy for you to go out and about.  See Nigel if you must.  Or perhaps even Emily."  Sipping her tea she mused out loud, "My marriage with my first husband was very codependent until the twins were born.  He was either by my side or I was by his.  We never really looked for others to spend time with.  Eventually, he began to resent my encroachment on his life.  As my professional needs outstripped his he began to withdraw."  Her eyes were distant as she remembered, "It really left me rather lonely in the end.  And then with Stephen...well you saw how that went.  He never cared to be around me at all." 

Shaking herself out of her trance she met Andrea's eyes now, "I couldn't bear it should you come to resent me." Her eyes searched Andrea's hoping for understanding.  "I want you to be a whole person.  Not my shadow or defined by me.  Be you.  All of you who you are meant to be." Now Miranda ducked her head, "Also there will be a time when I'm just not able to keep up with you. I will understand then if you need to leave me."

Andrea slammed her mug down, "Oh hell no!  You didn't really just give me permission to leave you in some nebulous future because you believe you won't be able to keep up with me?  Seriously, Miranda?  I mean just...seriously? " Andy stood shaking her head, "You run circles around me!  I need you to be like 75 just so I can keep up with you!"

Miranda couldn't help but chuckle at the vehemence in her lover's voice, "Andrea, really. 75?"  Grasping the young woman's hand between her two she continued, "How do you do that?  In the middle of a serious conversation you can make me laugh?"

Andy's eyes twinkled, she was glad to see Miranda looking less stressed, "Just naturally talented I guess.  But I mean it. You aren't getting rid of me that easily.  Because I really couldn't bear to be without you either."  Feeling Miranda's arms slide around her waist, Andy rested her head in the crook of the older woman's neck inhaling that scent that was uniquely Miranda's.  "I love you.  I don't love you any less because there's decades between us.  We need to put this to rest.  So I'll make more of an effort to see my friends and do the things that make happy outside of this family if you can stop making yourself out to be some weird kind of cradle robber."  Feeling Miranda stiffen against in her in outrage she continued, "It really ruins the mood."

Shaking her head, Miranda shivered when she felt Andrea kiss her neck, "Hmm, yes, I see your point, Darling."  Pulling back as Andrea growled in disappointment she continued, "I can't promise that it won't bother me sometimes, Andrea.  But I can promise that I will try to talk about it instead of pushing you." 

Andy nodded, "Good, that's all I can ask. Now it's late.  We should go to bed." Andy drew back to tug impatiently at Miranda until the Editor stood.

"Darling, it's hardly 11 o'clock!  Are you really that tired?" she asked allowing the younger woman to lead her from the room.

"I said bed, I never said sleep. I think we need some more mutual apologizing." Andrea winked as Miranda chuckled.

"Let's hear it for youth," Miranda said as they made their way up the stairs.

____

**_2 Months Later_ **

"Ready?  In one!"  Lily slapped the bar.  All three of the friends quickly downed their shots of Honey Jack whiskey.  Their sixth of the evening.  All in all, the friends were feeling pretty toasty.

Andy laughed and stuck out her tongue at the taste, "Doug, next month I get to pick the whiskey ok?"  Doug nodded sheepishly as Lily laughed.  The friends had a standing monthly date for dinner, drinks, and some type of entertainment.  Usually, it was a movie or a piece of performance art in Lily's gallery. 

Tonight, they decided to stick with drinks.  Things with Miranda had eased up considerably.  Andy had more balance in her life and as a result...life was pretty fucking wonderful right now.

"Hey there, pretty lady!  Can I get you a round?"

Andy turned and used her "Miranda" glare on the nondescript guy that had his hand on her ass, "No!  You can't!  I'm taken.  And I'll tell you something else, you pathetic Paleolithic excuse for a man.  You have no chance at all because my woman keeps me plenty happy!  Now buzz off!"

As the would-be suitor set off mumbling obscenities under his breath, Doug laughed, "Geez, Andy! Have a heart!  The poor guy just offered to get you a drink!"

"Oh no, he didn't!  He had his hand on her behind.  And excuse me, but what exactly makes it ok for him to do that?  He doesn't own her!  Miranda would kill him!"  Lily promptly defended the Devil in Prada.  She had changed her tune quite handily over the last two months.  As soon as she realized that it wasn't _Miranda_ keeping Andy away, she had started to see the older woman in a new light.  Now she was decidedly pro-Priestly.

"Yeah!" Andy said, swaying where she stood.  She really shouldn't have skipped lunch before joining the gang tonight.  But she was being hit on constantly and it was annoying!  Couldn't these people tell she was in love with the most awe-inspiring, beautiful, creative...

She jumped when another hand fell to her shoulder. 

"Fuck off!  You aren't getting anywhere. I'm not going home with you!  I'm taken!"

Miranda's eyes widened as her lips quirked in her patented half smile, "Well, that's disheartening, Darling."

Andy's face immediately broke into a wide grin and she threw her arms around the older woman, "M'randa!  You're here!  They keep trying to get me to go home with them, but they don't know they don't have a shot in hell because I have you, and now you're here!"  Andy pulled back to look into sparkling blue eyes, "But why are you here?  Oh look!  It's Nigel!"  Andy immediately turned to hug him.

"Hi there, Six! Miranda and I were headed out to dinner, as you know.  But it seems, perhaps, you might have misplaced something important, hmmm?"  As he nodded towards Miranda, Andy turned back to the older woman to see her holding out Andy's wallet.

"Oh! I forgot..." Andy said, reaching out to take the wallet and stuffing it into the back pocket of her jeans.  "Thank you!"  She pulled Miranda against her, giving her a slightly sloppy kiss.

Miranda chuckled, drawing back as she discreetly wiped her mouth, "You're most welcome, Andrea.  You _are_ taking a cab home, correct?"  Blue eyes searched glassy brown ones.

Lily held up a hand, "I've got her, Miranda.  I'll make sure she gets home in one piece."

Miranda nodded gratefully at the young artist.  She had grown quite fond of Andrea's friends over the last few months.  Teaching young Douglas about the new trends in Men's fashion and debating the up-and-coming talent in the Art world with Lillian. 

But tonight was for trio, "Thank you, Lillian.  Enjoy yourselves.  Nigel and I must be off."  Miranda turned back towards her lover, "I'll see you at home, Darling.  I'll leave the water and pain killers on the breakfast bar."

Hugging Miranda again, Andy muttered, "The only one I want to go home with is you."

Miranda smirked, "I will hold you to that, my Andrea."

Turning now, Andy hugged Nigel, "Make sure you don't let her get into too much trouble, ok?"

Nigel grinned as the older pair set off from the bar into the relative peace and quiet of Nigel's BMW.

As he pulled into traffic, he had to ask, "Aren't you worried about her?"

"Don't be silly." Miranda gestured for him to keep his eyes on the road, "Of course I am.  But it's working, Nigel.  She's living her life and still keeps coming home to me.  We're living our life together.  What more can I ask for?  I wouldn't take away the years between us for anything.  Those years are part of why we work so well together."

Maneuvering smoothly through the Friday traffic, Nigel continued, "But don't you wish, oh I don't know, that maybe you could store up the time until you both could meet in the middle?  So you could be at the same place in your lives?"

Miranda thought for a moment, "Why ever would I want to do that?  She is exactly who she should be.  Just as I am who I am.  And, as much as I am loathe to repeat myself, I will do it this once.  It's working, Nigel."

Deciding he had pushed it enough for one night, he let the subject drop as they arrived at their restaurant.

It was just enough to see his two favorite people happy, in this time, in this place.

____

Miranda entered the townhouse and noticed immediately that the kitchen light was on.  Realizing that Andrea must have already arrived home, she made her way into the room, only to find it abandoned.  Turning off the lights, she went room by room until she found Andrea asleep in her study chair.

Amused, she gently woke the slumbering woman, "Darling, what are you doing down here?  Could you not make it to the bedroom?"

Andy's eyes fluttered and then finally focused on Miranda, "You're home!"  Andy stood carefully, "I didn't want to go to bed until you were home.  I didn't want to fall asleep without you."  She flung her arms around the Editor's neck and let her weight fall against the older woman.

Staggering slightly, Miranda stabilized them both before dropping a kiss into the younger woman's hair, "I promise you don't have to sleep without me, but let's go up to the bedroom.  It's far more comfortable than my study, yes?"

Slowly, the pair made their way into their bedroom and Miranda helped Andy get ready for bed.  As they settled down for the night, Andy snuggled into Miranda's chest and fell asleep almost immediately.

Miranda ran her fingers through dark curls slowly.  Was it perfect? No.  Was it ever likely to be perfect? No. 

Was it everything she ever wanted in her life?

Absolutely.

___

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. As usual, I don't own the Devil Wears Prada or anything having to do with them. If I did...I'd own better shoes. Thanks as always to AFey and my universal cheerleader! (No she does not plug-in) Thank you to all who are reading!


End file.
